Electronic communications has rapidly developed and evolved over the past 150 years. The development of telephonic voice communications in the latter 1800's revolutionized society and communications within organizations, including businesses, commercial offices, and governmental and educational institutions. For many years, the telephone and hand-delivered mail were the primary forms of communications used within organizations. However, with the advent of computer technology, beginning in the 1950's, and with later development and commercialization of mobile telephones and other technologies, a wide array of various types of communications media and devices are now commonly available. These various different types of communications media and devices provide for distribution and exchange of many different types of information to individuals in various geographical locations. As a result, people today have an enormous range of communications capabilities at their disposal with which to communicate with one another. However, because of the number of and variety of different types of communications media and devices, organizing and managing systematic information distribution among the members of an organization is currently a vastly more complex undertaking than in earlier times. While efforts have been undertaken to provide technological bridges between different types of communications media and devices, there are few organization-level communications systems that address the emerging complexities of interpersonal communications within organizations. Individuals, organizations, and designers and manufacturers of communications systems continue to seek new methods and systems for organizing and managing information exchange and distribution within organizations in order to take full advantage of the enormous capabilities of modern communications technologies.